Quil and his Love Bug
by kat386
Summary: So if you read my story My Girl you know that one of the chapters features Nessie comforting Claire after a boy takes advantage of her. Jacob drops her off at Quil's apartment and that's where Claire's part in the story ends. Want to find out what happens? Read on. You don't have to read My Girl for this. It is strictly Claire/Quil...
1. Chapter 1

**Quil and his Love Bug**

**So if you read my story My Girl you know that one of the chapters features Nessie comforting Claire after a boy takes advantage of her. Jacob drops her off at Quil's apartment and that's where Claire's part in the story ends. Want to find out what happens? Read on. You don't have to read My Girl for this. It is strictly Claire/Quil...**

I reach my shaking hand out to the brass doorknob. I don't think I've ever knocked on the front door to his home. I always just invite myself in. Quil never seems to mind.

My body pushes the door open before my mind allows me to process what I am about to do. "Quil," I call out. No answer. I step into the little entrance hallway and hang my coat up on the coat rack. I call his name again and no answer.

_Great_, I think to myself, _now I can't talk to him and I have to walk home in the rain_. I hastily open the door and step out into the hallway regretting my decision immediately. Jason is unlocking his door, but turns when he hears my speedy exit.

"Oh, Hey, Claire," he says eyeing me appreciatively and giving me that weird nod thing guys always do.

Let me explain something about Jason. He's a player. It's as simple as that. He doesn't care who he hits on. Including someone that's four years younger than him. Like say, oh yeah, that's right. Me.

Quil hates him because as Embry so crudely put it, "He's always trying to get into your pants, Claire."

That was the dirtiest look I've ever seen Quil give one of his best friends.

When I didn't say anything he continued, "So where are you going?"

"Home," I stated simply.

"Oh, well what's the rush? Why don't you come in for a little while? My parents aren't home. That means we can do whatever we want."

I was about to turn away and run screaming for Quil, because, let's be honest that was creepy. But Quil beat me to the punch. The door whooshed open and Quil came pounding out. He angled his body so that he was mostly in front of me. He was wearing cut offs only. His short black cropped hair was damp and he was clutching my jacket in his right hand.

"Hey, Jason," Quil said trying to sound friendly but failing miserably. "How're your parents doing?"

Jason's eyes widened but he stood his ground, "They're fine. My Dad works a lot so I don't see him much and my Mom's a wedding planner as you know, so she's always with crazy bridezillas."

Quil finished the conversation saying, "Well have a nice day. Keep yourself out of trouble." He shot him a look as if to say 'Don't give me a reason to kill you.' "Got it?"

"I got it," he said condescendingly. Quil opened the door and ushered me in before him. "Bye, Claire." I didn't even turn around and acknowledge him.

"I swear Claire you will be the death of me."

Now I was on the defense, "Well I came looking for you but you were nowhere to be found."

He gave me a weird look. I was normally a pretty happy girl, but I was on edge and he could tell. "I was in the shower. Chill. But how many times have I told you not to talk to that guy? He's no good."

"Quil please. I wasn't talking to him. He was talking to me." I sat on a stool at the bar and he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Claire please. You were. I'm so glad you're not interested in boys yet. I might have a heart attack when that time comes." _Well then call 911 baby because you're about to go into cardiac arrest_. I was starting to feel really guilty. I hadn't wanted to do anything with the guy to begin with. But he started pressuring me. It was subtle, but he kept making little comments about past girls he liked. He kept saying how he only ever liked girls that break rules and don't go the traditional route.

I figured as long as we didn't have sex nothing bad would happen. But when I got home and my mom asked me if I had fun I broke down in tears. Because I didn't. It felt awkward and I could hardly even look at him when he finally broke away. The worst though, was how he ignored me at school the next day. I felt really weird and I wanted to tell him that I Liked him a lot but we went too far and I didn't want to do it again. But when I went up to his lunch table he acted like he didn't even know who I was. I spent the rest of the period locked in a dirty, grafittied bathroom stall. I didn't cry though. My next class was with him and I refused to let him see my red puffy eyes and sore runny nose. I would not give him the satisfaction.

I looked up and Quil was looking at me inquisitively. I realized I had been quiet for a long time, "Don't worry. I would never go in with him." _I learned my lesson_.

"Just promise me you'll never do anything with a guy you're not ready for. Or with a guy that doesn't treat you right."

"What if I already did something with boy that I wasn't ready for? And what if the boy didn't treat me right?"

"Well it would be the past. You can't change that," he wasn't getting what I was too scared to come right out and say.

"Boy I wish I could though," I whispered.

"Doesn't everybody?" He asked dumbly.

"Quil there's a specific reason I came to see you right now," I said my voice nothing but serious.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to visit Nessie today."

"I did, because I needed some... advice... guidance. Whatever you want to call it. Jake gave me a ride over because I really wanted to see you," I finished. I was struggling to talk because there was a giant lump in my throat.

"Claire please," he repeated my words from earlier; only this time he wasn't mocking me. "You're really scaring me."

"A few days ago I went to a friend's house. This friend was... is a boy." His eyes narrowed. "At first we were just hanging out, but then he started saying things and I was starting to feel pressured. Eventually I just gave in. He kept telling me everything would be okay and that there was no reason to be scared. I figured as long as we didn't go... all the way I would be fine. I wasn't though. I felt used and dirty and it was awkward."

Quil came quietly around and sat down across from me. That was one of one of the things I loved about him. Even though he was upset and angry he still sat quietly and listened to what I had to say. "Then when I went to confront him at school he acted like he never saw me in his life." That elicited a low, throaty growl from Quil which I'm sure he's been holding in since I first started my monologue. I finished and looked up at him tears forming in my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"I was so hurt and guilty and ashamed. I didn't want to disappoint you and I didn't want you to fly off the handle," I finally broke down letting the tears fully come through. He scooped me up to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I could never be disappointed in you love bug," he used his special nickname for me that I had been deemed after dressing up as a ladybug one year for Halloween. "I'll just be pissed at that boy. God, growing up sucks." He brought me over to the couch where we stayed quiet for several minutes before I heard his voice break through the gentle lull of the rain hitting the roof. "Claire, don't hate me, but how far did you go with him?"

I knew what he was getting at. He didn't want all the gory details. "I'm still a virgin Quil." He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was smiling. "Can I stay the night here? I don't want to go home I want to stay with you."

"I have patrol tonight, love bug," he whispered.

"I'll stay here until you get home. I need you," I could feel the tears restarting and Quil's resolve breaking.

He sighed, "Okay, but this door is staying locked and do not answer it for anyone except someone from the pack. If Jason comes over here and tries talking to you, tell me and I'll take care of it. Okay, love bug?"

"Okay, Quil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quil and his Love Bug**

**Just in case anyone is confused, Claire is fourteen about to fifteen and she is in ninth grade. The boy she hooked up with is a senior in high school. If you wanted to see where this story stemmed from check out chapter twenty in **_**My Girl**_**.**

**P.S. Quil's POV this time.**

Honestly the only thing keeping me from exploding with anger was the fact that Claire was curled up against my side. I had ordered a pizza and when we finished we had grabbed a bowl of popcorn and a stack of movies. We had then retreated to my bedroom where we then popped in the first movie.

I felt super guilty, and it went against ever fiber in my being, but I lied to Claire. I didn't have patrol tonight. I had managed to get Claire to spill the beans of the boy's name. I then called Leah (because I didn't feel comfortable leaving Claire alone with that creep across the hall) and explained what had happened. She was adamant about going with me, but I told her I really needed her to stay with Claire. She reluctantly agreed.

There was a soft knock on the door, and then I heard Leah call my name, "Quil?"

"We're in my room," I called back out. Claire looked at me questioningly and I realized Leah was being so quiet Claire's human ears couldn't hear her, "Leah's going to stay with you while I run patrol."

She shook her head in understanding. "Do you have to go now?"

"Love Bug if I could stay in this warm bed and watch movies with you for the rest of my life I would," I whispered in her ear. The door opened and to my surprise Leah and Seth entered.

I stood up from the bed and let Leah take my place. Claire and Leah were very close, and I'm hoping that having another woman she trusts to talk to will help her. I would like to think Claire told me everything, but I know she didn't. When I asked her what exactly she did with him she just told me she was still a virgin. I smiled like a fool at that.

"Seth, I was only expecting Leah," I said eyeing him suspiciously.

He smiled widely at me, "I thought since we both had patrol tonight I would just tag along with Leah and meet you here."

_Neither of us have patrol_. "Okay man. Good thinking," I said through clenched teeth. I kissed Claire's temple and she leaned her head against Leah's shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Seth," she said.

"Bye, Claire. I hope you feel better," he said shooting her a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks," she replied turning a deep red.

We left the room and I swiftly punch Seth in the arm, "You idiot. You're not supposed to know. Do you think she wants anyone to know this?"

"Sorry man," he apologized as he rubbed his arm tenderly. "I want to beat on this kid as much as you do."

"That's why you came? Dumb ass. You almost blew my cover," I threw my hands up exasperatedly. "But I guess the more guys I have to intimidate this guy the better. We have to swing by and get Jake though."

I made my way towards the front door and Seth followed, "I thought you said she didn't want anyone to know."

I picked up our pace and we soon reached my truck, "Jake already knows."

"She told him?"

"No, she talked to Nessie," I stated.

"Oh. So she told him?"

"Of course she told him. Those two couldn't keep secrets from each other if the world depended on it. I know he'll be angry."

I turned the key and the engine came to life. The Black Residence was only down the street so we were there within minutes. I knocked on the door and Jacob answered, smiling at the sight of us. "Hey, Nessie," he called. "I'm going to step out with the guys."

I heard her bustling to get off the couch. Her head peeked around the door and she frowned at us, "Oh no. Mmm-mm. I won't allow this."

"Come on Nessie," I pleaded. "I know you're as mad at this jerk as we are."

"Of course I am, but violence is never the answer. You guys are going to go kill him and how do you think that will make Claire feel? Claire, the girl that cried uncontrollably a month ago because you accidently hit a squirrel with your truck and killed it."

"Nessie, don't be ridiculous. We're not going to kill him. We're just going to scare the living shit out of him," I said shrugging my shoulder as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if I find out you boys hurt him I will kill you all." She kissed us all on the cheek before grabbing her purse. "I'm going to join Claire."

"Leah's over there with her. That creep Jason hit on her. Again," I spit disgustedly.

Nessie closed the door and locked it behind her as she made her way to her car, "Well, Claire sure is our little boy magnet now isn't she? You really can't blame them for trying though. She certainly is a bombshell."

"I can and will blame them. No one should be looking at Claire that way," I breathed.

"Whatever, good luck guys. I'm going to call them and see if they need anything," she closed the door and drove off.

We all made our way to my truck, and when we got settled Jake asked, "Where is Embry?"

"The whole entire pack doesn't need to know Claire's situation," I sighed irritably.

"How did you find this guy anyway?" Seth asked trying to change the subject.

"I got Claire to tell me his name and I looked his ass up in the phone book."

Jake turned to me, face suddenly very serious, "Did she tell you that he's a senior?"

"What?!" I yelled. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight I was surprised it hadn't snapped in half yet. I could feel my body beginning to convulse but I forced myself to calm down. I took deep calming breaths. "She didn't tell me that."

"We couldn't tell," Jake joked. I pulled up to the kid's house. It was rather big, with a wraparound porch and shiny red Jeep parked in the driveway. I parked my 1980 Silverado and didn't hesitate to go up and knock on the door angrily. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Jake and Seth flanked both my left and right, arms crossed over their chests menacingly.

A boy with curly blonde hair opened the door. He had an L.A. surfer vibe going on. He was dressed in board shorts and a Nike shirt that said 'My Game Is Sick, Too Bad It Ain't Contagious.' "I'm looking for Hunter Owens," my voice was cold and hard.

"That's me," he answered stepping outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quil and his Love Bug**

**Hey, guys! SO sorry on the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**-Kat386**

"That's me," he answered stepping outside. He eyed the three of us skeptically, and I guess decided it was safer to leave the door open.

"I came to talk to you. Privately," I reached my arm over his shoulder slamming the door closed and pinning him against it. "Is that okay?" I asked in a mock nice voice.

"S-sure," he stuttered. His former cocky attitude was now gone.

"So I thought we would talk girls in this little chat of ours." His eyes widened as if he knew where I was going with this, "Any that you like?"

"No," he answered stiffly. "Not right now."

"Yeah, you see, that's my whole issue," I said through clenched teeth. "Does a girl named Claire ring a bell? Five feet, long dark brown hair, green eyes, and fourteen years old. Real pretty. Real young."

He smirked at me, "You forgot to mention her body. One of the nicest I've seen in a loooong time."

I slammed his body backwards so that he hit the door violently, "Don't talk about her like that. You took advantage of her you creep. She's so young and naive. How do you not have a guilty conscience?"

"Listen, bro," he said removing my hands from his shirt. "Claire was a pretty girl. But that's all she'll ever be to me. A pretty girl. I got what I wanted. I have no other use for her. She wouldn't even go all the way."

That was too much I couldn't handle this jerk anymore. I made to go grab his neck and show him what I thought of his thoughts on Claire, but Jake and Seth grabbed both of my arms before I could even touch him. "Let me go," I shouted.

"Quil, if we let you go you'll kill him. That's not what Claire wants," Jacob shouted. I immediately calmed down. Claire would be disappointed in me if I seriously injured him.

I was breathing real hard when I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "If I find out you came near Claire again I will kill your ass. Don't doubt it either."

He looked rightfully scared as Jake and Seth turned away to start walking back towards my truck, "At least I got a piece of her ass before I got a death threat."

I whirled around and before I knew what I was doing my right fist connected with his nose, then again with the side of his face. Seth dashed over and ripped me away from him throwing me in the car. "Come on dumbass. Let's go before his parents come out and see your license plate number," Jake yelled.

I slammed on the pedal and my tires squealed as we got the hell out of there.

* * *

Seth, Jake and I were back at my apartment within minutes and they both decided to come up and check on the girls. When we entered my room the three of them were fast asleep on my big bed, The Notebook still playing in the DVD player.

I looked at the screen as Ryan Gosling stood up against a car, "I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday."

Jake turned to me, "Do you mind if I just crash here? I don't want to leave her and it's not fun to wake up a pregnant woman."

"Of course. I don't care if you guys stay, just don't say anything to Claire. She doesn't know we went to see him." I turned to look at her peacefully sleeping form. "I guess we're just gonna have to crash in the living room."

I followed the two of them out of my bedroom and grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets out of the linen closet. "Dude," Seth explained. "We don't need blankets."

"Well, I don't," I retorted. "Because I'm sleeping on the couch. You two are going to have to make some sort of cushioning to sleep on the ground with." They both let out groans and I chuckled throwing all the bed supplies but one pillow at them. I fell back onto the couch with the pillow clasped behind my head. "Goodnight, boys," I chuckled.

* * *

I felt her soft hands on my shoulder before I heard her sweet voice. "Quil," she whispered.

I opened my eyes only because I knew it was Claire, "Hey, Love Bug," I mumbled through the darkness. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:00 in the morning. I got worried when you never came home but," she glanced at Seth and Jacob who were sleeping soundly on the floor. "It looks like you got back a while ago."

"Yeah. Sorry. You seemed so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up," I explained.

She looked down, and her cheeks turned slightly pink. Human eyes wouldn't have been able to see it in the dark, but I could, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can, Claire Bear," I smiled reassuringly. I don't know why she was embarrassed. It wasn't like it was something out of the ordinary.

She smiled, but then it faltered and slipped away, "A-are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Honey, what in the world are you talking about?" I questioned.

"It's just, after what happened with Hunter, I don't want you to-"

"To what, Claire? You know you can tell me anything," I spoke softly.

"It's just, after what happened with Hunter, I don't want people to get the wrong idea about me. That's all," she confided.

"Love Bug, I'm not anyone. I'm your imprint. I would never let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me?" I asked, not able to hide the slight hurt that I felt.

"Of course I trust you," she said cupping her hand around my cheek. "More than anyone. Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily, Aunt Leah, even my parents. The wound is still fresh is all."

"It will heal though, I promise. It helps to surround yourself with friends and family you love. I'm talking from experience here. I've had a few broken hearts myself," I finished my speech. I thought I saw something flash in her eyes at the last part, but it was gone before I could properly assess it. "Can we go to bed now?"

She smiled. A real genuine smile, before climbing on top of me. She turned on her side so that she could wrap her arms around my waist. I brought my hands together behind her back and she rested her head in the crook of my neck. "Goodnight, Love Bug," I whispered, but she was already sleeping peacefully.

**A/N. Contrary to what you may believe this is not the end. There is one last chapter that will be in Claire's POV. A fair warning though, it will most likely be short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quil and his Love Bug**

**I changed my mind. One more chapter after this.**

**-Kat386**

I felt someone's warm, soft hands gently shaking me. Currently I was curled up against Quil's side and I did not feel like leaving it to enter the cold, hard reality called my life. "Claire, you have to get up and get ready for school," it was a soft, feminine voice. Either Leah or Nessie. I was too groggy, I couldn't tell.

I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes. Jacob and Seth were still sound asleep on the ground. Quil was just beginning to wake up, blinking his eyes sleepily. Nessie was standing over us with the overnight bag that she brought me last night. Quil sat up, and since I was lying on top of him, so did I. "Come on," Nessie encouraged. "Go ahead and jump in the shower."

I sighed, but grabbed the bag out of her hand and trudged to Quil's bathroom, turning on the hot water to let it heat up. I opened my bag for the first time to see what she brought me. I emptied the contents on the ground, kneeling in front of the pile. My favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, body wash from Bath and Body Works, razors, shaving cream, toothbrush and toothpaste, face wash, makeup bag, condoms, a bra, panties-wait, CONDOMS?!

What the hell? Those definitely were not mine. Why in Christ's name would she think I needed these? Leaving my stuff on the ground and the water running, I cracked open the door. Leah was still sleeping, but Nessie wasn't there. Shoot. She must be outside with Quil.

I ran to his bedroom door and poked my head outside. All three guys were up now, bustling about. "Um, where's Nessie?" I asked to the general public.

Jake looked at me first, "she's making everyone breakfast. Why, what's up?"

"Umm, I need to speak to her right away," I said urgently.

"Oh God, is it like, your time of month or something?" He asked eyes wide. I think he was referring to the time I came busting out of the bathroom at Aunt Emily's declaring to everyone that I needed a tampon. Yeah, I don't get embarrassed very easily.

"No, Jacob. I just need to speak to your wife about something she packed in my bag," I said shrugging my shoulders.

At that Nessie came out of the kitchen with a hot pan in her hand. She thrust it in Seth's hands declaring for him to finish the pancakes and she followed me into the bathroom. I closed the door, and between the two closed door and the shower running they most likely couldn't hear us, but I turned on the facet just in case. "What the hell?" I exclaimed thrusting the box into her hands. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Claire, this has nothing to do with that. I know you're smart and you can make the right decisions. I just think it's better to be prepared. Sometimes things can go farther than you mean for them to. I just want you to have the right supplies in case something DOES happen. Now, have you talked to your mom about getting any sort of-"

"My doctor put me on Birth Control when I was 12 to help with the menstrual cramps. Mine are really bad," I explained.

"Oh shoot. I didn't pack them though. You do know you're supposed to take one every morning, right?"

"Yes. I keep them in my backpack so that I can't forget. I've been taking them for almost three years. I've had the sex talk too. That was the most horrifying conversation I have ever had with Quil."

Nessie giggled, "You understand that I'm just looking out for you, right? You're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister."

"Thanks, Nessie," I smiled hugging her.

"Now get in the shower, little girl," she shouted. She turned and opened the door, and to my horror, Quil was standing on the other side. His eyes were filled with surprise.

He glanced down at the box in my hand and spoke only two words, "Well, shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Quil and his love Bug**

**This actually is the last chapter! I swear. No more. I really enjoyed writing this but hey, all great things must come to an end.**

**-Kat386 3**

"Well, shit," he looked back at Nessie, who guiltily walked away. I noticed that Leah had awoken, and I'm sure Quil and I were about to have a very serious talk. He walked over and turned off the shower head, pointedly looking at me. I knew what he wanted; I reached over and turned off the sink facet.

"Look," I began. "If we're going to talk about this I don't want everyone to be able to hear us."

"They all went for a walk," he said shakily. "They'll be back in a few minutes."

I hoisted myself onto the counter and he got down on his knees in front of me. "Listen, Claire, I know you're growing up, it's just hard for me to understand. You went on the pill when you were 12?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah," I answered. "But not because I was planning on having sex or anything. I get really bad cramps when I'm on my period. It just helps to take them down a few notches."

"And the condoms...?" he asked.

"Nessie gave them to me. They are purely precautionary. Don't worry, Quil. I won't need them," I whispered leaning my forehead against his. "And you know what I say," I said jokingly. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Better safe than pregnant." I shrugged my shoulders.

He smiled, but I could tell he was holding in a laugh. He stood from his spot on the ground and helped me jump down. "Get in the shower," he threw over his shoulder. "You're still going to school."

I groaned.

* * *

Seth, Quil, Jake and I all piled in Quil's truck. "I hate school," I complained.

Seth chuckled, "We survived it. I think you can too."

"It still sucks," I mumbled as I started digging around in my backpack. "Aha!" I called out when my hand slipped around the cool hard plastic. I took the round container out and searched for the corresponding day. When I finally found it I placed the pill into my mouth graciously taking a sip of my water bottle. I realized the boys had stopped talking and I looked up. All three of them were staring at me as if I had just declared the reason I was taking it was because Hunter and I were planning on meeting up later. "What?" I asked.

Jake spoke first, "Don't you think that's something you should do privately?"

"For real, Claire," Seth said next. "To us you're still our little Claire Bear. It's hard to see you on the pill."

I looked at Quil next but he just turned his head as if he hadn't heard the exchange. "It's not as if you don't know. What's the difference if you see it?"

"Because if we don't see it we can pretend it's not true. It's harder to do that when it happens right before our very eyes," Jake said.

"Fine," I sighed defeated, clamping the case shut and shoving it in my book bag. "You'll never see it again. Not from me at least. I promise."

We pulled up to the Quileute Rez School. "Bye, guys," I called as I opened the door.

"Hey, Claire!" Quil called as I was about to close the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't have sex," I grumbled, earning very loud guffaws from the back seat. Quil looked at me sternly. "I'm just teasing you, Quil. I love you," I said smiling sweetly. I looked in the back seat. "Bye, guys. See you later."

* * *

I was standing out in the hall. Fifth period. The only class I shared with Hunter. It was mixed, so there were students from all grades. I took a deep breath. My best friend Rosa wished me luck as the bell rang, and she skipped off down the hall to her own class.

I opened the door and my eyes immediately scanned the room. No Hunter today. I breathed a sigh of relief as I took my seat next a good friend of mine. Scott was a year older than me, but he was a sweetheart. He smiled at me as I sat down. He didn't understand why, but he did know of my sudden hatred towards Owens.

Our teacher continued on with his lecture and I tuned him out. About halfway through the dreaded class the sound of the door clicking open pulled all the bored students out of our stupors. In walked Hunter. But, oh no. This was not the cute, curly blonde haired, blue eyed, dimpled Hunter I know. Nope. This Hunter had a huge ugly, swollen black eye. His nose was red and he had bruises on either side of the bridge of his nose.

I stared at him wide eyed. I noticed he tried to keep from looking on my side of the room, but he broke and glanced over at me. When he met my gaze his eyes widened and he quickly turned his head away from me. He handed a yellow slip of paper to the teacher before hurrying over to his seat and putting his head down.

I spent the rest of the class slumped down in my seat stealing glances at the new deformed Hunter. When the bell rang I slung my bag over my shoulder and hurried to follow Hunter who had shot out of his chair.

"Hunter," I called after him. I was beginning to regret Nessie's fashion choice of my skin tight skinny jeans, flowing peach top complete with tan, lace up wedge ankle boots. They were insanely hard to run in. "Hunter, stop," I said grabbing his shoulder. He turned around facing me, but not meeting my eyes. "What happened to you?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Listen, Claire," he sighed. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I just can't talk to you anymore. I really don't want to be beat anymore. I don't know how you know those guys, but they are no joke." He paused and looked at me shrugging his shoulders. "So I guess I'll see you around," he smiled softly at me before turning around and disappearing around the corner.

What the hell? What guys? The only guys I hang around with outside of school are the pack. I thought back to Monday and Tuesday. His face had been normal then. That means it had to have either happened last night or this morning.

I continued to stand, dumbfounded, in the middle of the hall as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of sixth period.

**A/N Okay I lied again. The next chapter actually will be the last one. And it actually will be short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Quil and his Love Bug**

**This is actually the last chapter. Literally I just had déjà vu because I originally said this in my last author's note. But I mean it. It's the last chapter for this particular story. I definitely will be writing more Quil/Claire though. **

**-Kat386 3**

Claire walked through the door at Sam and Emily's and walked meaningfully towards the kitchen, where Seth, Jake and I were sitting. I was struck by how grown up she was. Her face looked as if it was professionally made up (although in my opinion she looks prettier the natural way), and the tight jeans and low cut top show cased her curves. My eyes snapped up. Curves that I should not be staring at.

She finally reached us and reached inside the fridge, grabbing a bright red apple. She hoisted herself up onto the counter next to me, taking a big bite of the apple. "So you'll never guess who I saw today," she said matter-of-factly.

"Then just tell me," I countered.

"Hunter."

My head shot up along with Seth's and Jacob's. "Oh, really?" I asked nonchalantly.

She shook her head and began talking with food still in her mouth, "Yeah. Except there was something really weird about him. It looked like someone beat the shit out of him. He had a horrible swollen black eye, and it looked like his nose was broken."

I couldn't help the little smile that I let slip, "I wonder what happened."

"Yeah. So did I. So I asked him after class," she smiled at me.

Anger surged through me, "He talked to you?"

"Hardly," she said shrugging her shoulders. "He was kind of jumpy. Yeah, I asked him what happened and he just said that he wasn't allowed to talk to me anymore. He told me he didn't feel like being killed by those big guys I hang around with." She used her fingers to make quotes in the air. She turned to look at the three of us who had congregated together. "Did you guys beat him up for me?"

She said it in a soft, cooing voice. I was expecting her to big angry, so this was a big surprise. Seth was the first to open his big mouth, "We went to scare him, but Quil was the only one that hit him."

Jacob punched Seth in the arm before turning towards Claire, "Please don't be mad. We were all angry, we just wanted to set him straight."

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm not mad." She jumped off the table and hugged Jake and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm touched that you guys care about me enough to do that." She moved onto Seth next, and both he and Jake filed out of the room leaving Claire and I alone.

She turned to look at me and suddenly looked shy. When was either of us ever shy around the other? "So no hug for me?" I asked holding out my arms. She quickly obliged and stepped into my embrace. She nuzzled her head into the soft cotton t-shirt I was wearing.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," she whispered into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, "Anytime, Love Bug." And as I spoke those words, I knew that in the deepest chamber of my heart, the very pit of my soul that it was true. I would do anything for this girl. I would travel to the ends of the earth to give her what she wanted. I would die protecting her- both emotionally and physically. Of course I had always known that. I was wrapped around her little pink polished finger, but today it came to light. Almost as if someone intensified it and blew it up so the need was even more over bearing than it was.

"I love you, Quil," she whispered fiercely, pulling away only momentarily to kiss me on the cheek before returning to her previous spot snuggled up to me.

"I love you too," I replied holding her a little tighter.

_Fin._


End file.
